


Tony Stark's Morning

by Arabesqueangel, Xxxdmter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Author, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Marking, POV Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxdmter/pseuds/Xxxdmter
Summary: A little peek into a typical morning with Tony Stark courtesy of Pepper Potts





	Tony Stark's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this all starts with a gif, which I've included at the beginning of the story. My friends and I developed a little morning scene around it. Since they know my undying love for Frostiron, they helped add a Frostiron spin to it even though they aren't personal fans of the ship because they are the best friends ever. I had this short little scene, not sure I can even call it a fic, there's no plot, all planned out to be written when I was scoping through the Gallery of the Frostiron Discord and found some art straight out of my mental picture of this fic! Hypnotic_Doll was nice enough to lend their art (shown at the end) to this little scene! Hope you enjoy!

Pepper juggled several stuffed folders’ worth of documents and her phone as she let herself into the foyer. Her heels made a pleasant clacking noise on the tile as she walked down to Tony’s lab. Of course, he couldn’t hear it. He would either be asleep or his music would be so loud that he wouldn’t even be able to hear himself think. It didn’t stop him from inventing somehow, so she was just waiting for the inevitable hearing loss to be able to provide a firm ‘I told you so’. 

But while Tony did not appear to hear Pepper open the door, it wasn’t because he was asleep or working or listening to ear splitting music. No, he was doing something entirely new that Pepper just had to stop and silently contemplate. 

Tony was staring at his Iron Man helmet that appeared to be vibrating slightly on the desk. The eyes were lit up, but it didn’t appear to be connected to his arc reactor. From what Pepper could tell, considering Tony’s back was to her, Tony appeared to be staring deeply into the helmet’s eyes. Was he working out a problem with the display? Was he so loopy from too much coffee and too little sleep that he decided to get into a staring contest with his helmet? Pepper couldn’t be sure; she was never sure when it came to Tony.

Pepper was amused enough to watch in silence for a moment when the lights in the helmet went out. The faceplate lifted and sitting inside was what looked like a perfectly drawn cup of espresso. With obvious glee, Tony reached in and picked up the mug of caffeine. He quickly took a big gulp and sighed in pleasure. 

“I  _ am _ Iron Man,” Tony said with relish. 

Pepper couldn’t contain her snort. Tony whipped around, not spilling a drop of coffee and smiled guiltily at her. 

“Oh let’s face it, this  _ still _ isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” Tony chuckles, taking another sip of coffee. 

Now Pepper was able to fully take in Tony’s appearance. He was very obviously just out of bed, rumpled from the head down, but his clothing caught Pepper’s attention immediately. Pepper’s eyes sidled casually over the obvious bite marks adorning Tony’s neck; it was none of her business who he had fun with at night, not anymore. No, what caught her attention was the white t-shirt hung loosely off his shoulders several sizes too large proclaiming in big, black letters: I AM FUCKING TONY STARK. Pepper would wonder where he had possibly gotten such a piece of clothing, not that she wouldn’t put it past him to design it himself, but the obvious culprit’s picture was in the corner smirking at her. The bright green boxers with a repeating golden horn pattern helped solidify her hypothesis. 

Pepper wondered when Tony would realize that Loki had played this prank on him. It seemed harmless, which wasn’t necessarily a given for Loki. Sure, he hadn’t tried to take over the world again since the first time failed so spectacularly, but he had been a consistent thorn in the Avenger’s side ever since. What was worse, Tony never seemed to take Loki as a serious threat. It seemed now that Loki was going to test Tony’s amusement and had turned his attention entirely on Iron Man; that couldn’t be good. Pepper really hoped this wasn’t going to end up being a ‘give your enemy your home address and deal with the blow-out’ kind of situation. 

Before Pepper had a chance to even consider how she was going to go about delicately informing Tony of his current wardrobe predicament, there was an audible pop and Loki appeared, standing in front of Tony with his back to Pepper. Her hands clenched on the large stack of documents; she wasn’t sure if she actually intended on battering a god over the head with paperwork, but it was pretty heavy. Fortunately, before she could make her move, she took in what Loki was currently wearing. 

Unlike Tony, Loki was decidedly shirtless, sporting some tell-tale bruises on his neck and scratches on his back. He was clad only in bright red boxer shorts that were patterned with the arc reactor. Pepper’s eyes flicked to Tony’s bites, then back to Loki’s bruises. She took in the dopey look of pleasure on Tony’s face. There wasn’t the slightest hint of fear, considering how closely Loki was currently standing. 

Then Loki did something that would have guaranteed instant death for any mere mortal. Loki took Tony’s coffee. He took a drink from it, humming in pleasure before declaring, 

“Hmmm… you are absolutely Iron Man.”

Loki then grabbed Tony for a very deep kiss before popping back to wherever he came from, most likely Tony’s bedroom, coffee and all. 

Looking very sheepish, and more than a little worried, Tony still grinned at Pepper. She was sure that the look on her face was some mixture of shock and judgement, but she still couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth. 

“Ok,  _ that’s _ probably the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” Tony admitted. 

Pepper sighed. She dropped the large stack of papers onto the table and stalked out of the lab. She apparently had a lot more paperwork to draw up. It wasn’t like there was a standard form for announcing a key stakeholder’s relationship with an alien villain. 


End file.
